Don't Blink
by Hutcchy
Summary: Another world meeting and England is bored out of his mind, until something catches his eye out of the window. Rated T for England's French. No pairings unless you want to read it that way. Errrrrrmmmmm that's it I think


**Yeah this is a one off. It all came about when I was chatting with my buddy and I just had to write this. It probably seemed funnier in my own head but what the hey.**

**I don't own Hetalia or anything else that pops up.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The meeting had been going on for roughly an hour. The nations were all currently sitting in a conference room that was on the second floor of a building in the city of Rome. The skies were clear, the sun shining through the windows creating streams of light on the mahogany table.

The walls were a light cream colour giving the room a warm atmosphere. The room smelt faintly of lemons, probably due to the room being cleaned spotless prior to the meeting. At the centre of the table was a large vase filled with a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

England had already studied each petal of the flowers, every leaf. The Brit was leaning his elbow on the table, his cheek resting lightly in his palm.

The island nation had lost interest in what everyone was saying approximately ten minutes into the meeting. Keeping up his gentleman appearance by scribbling on his paper, making it look as though he was taking notes. He looked up to the country currently speaking every now and then to add to the illusion that he was listening.

America was currently yammering on about saving the world from an army of super hamsters of something along those lines. After years of coming to these meetings the sandy blonde had learnt how to just block countries out when they were speaking absolute poppy cock. America currently sounded like a faint buzz to his ears.

France had said something perverted to him, which England responded curling 4 fingers in on themselves, leaving a certain finger up on the hand his was leaning on; giving the Frenchman the finger in a rather lazy manor.

The Frenchman quickly lost interest in the Brit due to the lack of reaction. France then turned his attention to a certain grumpy Italian, groping his arse. Romano went bright red in the face and started swearing loudly in Italian. Spain came to the brunette's aid, wielding an axe.

The meeting was then thrown into chaos as Prussia burst through the doors with a water gun, squirting Austria square in the face before laughing and running out of the room. Hungary ran after the albino, wielding her frying pan.

Russia was leaning on Lithuania, almost crushing him. Poland came to the Baltic nation's aid insulting Russian's fashion sense, seeming to be completely oblivious to the dark aru surrounding the larger country.

Korea was trying to claim China's breast while Hong Kong was finding the most ideal place to set off some fire crackers.

Denmark was annoying Norway, who's patience was wearing thin.

Complete chaos.

England was about to stand up and yell at America, the younger nation was practically clinging onto a very uncomfortable Japan asking about a video game. Something, however, caught his eye out of the window.

It was a quick glance. The blonde nation briefly caught sight of various angel statues. The Englishman though nothing of it at first, they were in Rome after all, but out of curiosity his gaze returned back onto the statue, and he swore that one of them had moved even if it was only an inch.

Being a total Doctor Who fan, fear struck into his heart. No! Not the Weeping Angels! Everyone in this room was in terrible danger. He had to protect everyone by not blinking and stare at the statues. It wasn't like he cared for the other countries - he needed them for trade, or to take over at a later date.

So ignoring the mayhem around him, England stared at the stone angels. Not daring to look away the island nation paid no attention to the American trying to talk to him.

The younger country started to poke the Brit's cheek repeatedly. "Yo, Iggy. Japan has got some wicked scary movie but he won't watch it with me, you have ta watch it with me." Getting no reaction from the island nation, America pouted. "Hey Iggy don't ignore me. I'm the hero! No one ignores the hero." The American bellowed, close to the Englishman's ear, yet England still did not look away.

"Fuck off, git." The English nation spat. He spoke with more venom than he intended to but the stinging in his eyes was causing him to become irritable.

France noticed that England was acting strangely out of character and thought that he should take advantage of this. The Frenchman sat back down in his seat next to England, a perverted grin spreading across his face. France placed a hand on the island nation's knee and started to trail his hand up the Englishman's thigh.

"Piss off Frog. I'm busy." England used his free hand to grab the Frenchman's hand and pulled back a few fingers, causing the French man to squeal, pull his hand back and jump out of his seat. Cradling his injured fingers in his other hand, France cursed the English nation, while the American laughed.

"Busy doing what Brows? You're just staring out of the window." Prussia said as he draped his arm around his injured friend, grinning like a maniac. He was now sporting a large lump on his head but the albino didn't seem to care. Teasing England was his top priority.

At this moment in time the other nations had calmed down, Germany had called for order. The German nation glared at the countries surrounding the Englishman, waiting for them to sit down. The other countries were now watching the group, curious as to what on earth they were doing.

"Trying to do some magic, eh Brows?"

"Bugger off you tosser."

"Come on Angleterre, tell big brother France what is wrong."

"Whatcha looking at Iggy?" America leaned down so that he was the same level with the Englishman and looked in the same direction as the older nation. The younger nation's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD! Dude Iggy, you frigging Hero. Dude you blink I'll keep watch for ya bro."

England closed his eyes, it was heavenly. A few hot tears escaped his eyes as they stung. He blinked a few times before he turned his gaze back to the statues. The other nations were deeply confused, especially the bad touch trio which were surrounding the two.

"What are them two up to amigos?"

"Fuck if I know. Brows was staring out the window and now so is lard arse."

"They won't even pay attention to my beautiful face."

"France, Spain, Bruder sit down now, I would like to continue this meeting."

"But Angleterre and Amerique are not paying attention."

"I don't care what they are doing, as long they are quiet and are not disturbing the meeting," the German snapped, face red from anger. He had had enough of this stupid meeting, the host was sleeping in the corner and they still had 3 hours before they were meant to finish. The German didn't want to overrun the meeting by any longer than an hour.

Throughout the rest of the meeting England and America stared out of the window. No one could get an answer form the pair, they were in their own world. The only word said between the two, was one telling the other to blink.

* * *

Germany concluded the meeting 30 minutes earlier than planned. It was surprising how quickly they could get through the points without England making a snarky comment or fighting with France, or America making lots of invalid points.

The countries evacuated the building, all but England and America. The two countries continued to eye the statues even when the sun set and the sky became dark.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes."

"I'm starving, how are we going to leave this place?"

"I'm not quite sure America. Wait here for a moment, I'll be right back."

"What!? Wait Iggy, don't leave me alone in the dark!" England rushed out of the room in a blonde blur. America started to fidget, his eyes already stinging. But he was the Hero he would be able to do this.

Just when America thought that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer England returned to the room holding a long piece of cardboard. He didn't say a word as he walked up to the window and place the cardboard in front of it.

"Come on then America let's get something to eat, but not any of that heart attack food that you eat."

"Yeah whatever Iggy as long as it's not any of your crappy scones. So what was that Iggy, that you left by the window?"

The Englishman mumbled something, which the American couldn't make out.

The younger nation bent slightly lower closer to the Brits face as they walked. "What was that dude, I couldn't hear ya?"

"Isaidthatitwasmycutoutoftheeleventhdoctor." England said quickly, face going bright red. America tried not to laugh at the smaller nation.

"No worries dude, I'll get you a new one."

"Git."

* * *

The cleaners where very confused the next day when they entered the meeting room to see a cardboard Doctor Who cut out. One of the cleaners folded the cut out down before they left the room.

The next day in the news there were reports of a missing Italian cleaner.

* * *

**And there you have it my random one off. Thank you to my friend Rosey for editing this for me and actually being the one who came up with the idea, you clever person you. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
